


A Choice Of Love

by ShuBeans



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Bi Shuichi Saihara, Big spoon Shuichi, Boyfriends, Bullying, Canon Gay Character, Character Death, Confused K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Death, Detective Kokichi Ouma, Drama Queen Monokuma, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Oma Kokichi, I know this isn't the way the, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Kaede Akamatsu is a bitch, Kaito is a Perv, Kokichi is a little spoon, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mentions of Suicide, Minor Character Death, Momota Kaito Being Dumb, Momota Kaito Being an Asshole, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, Multi, Murder, Oblivious Gokuhara Gonta, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Out of Character Harukawa Maki, Past Character Death, Robophobia, Self-Hatred, Shuichi dies?!, Slow Build, Suicide Attempt, Temporary Character Death, abusive kaede akamatsu, leave me alone, mentions of abuse, the murders and trials happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShuBeans/pseuds/ShuBeans
Summary: Shuichi’s hands were covered in sweat, his face contorted into a worried expression. His worst nightmare had come true, he had to choose between his best friend and his lover…… How did all of this happen, how did it become a choice between the two he was closest with. Why was it on Shuichi’s shoulders of who lives who dies. How did this happen in the span of two weeks…
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	1. How He met Him…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi’s hands were covered in sweat, his face contorted into a worried expression. His worst nightmare had come true, he had to choose between his best friend and his lover…… How did all of this happen, how did it become a choice between the two he was closest with. Why was it on Shuichi’s shoulders of who lives who dies. How did this happen in the span of two weeks…

Shuichi’s hands were covered in sweat, his face contorted into a worried expression. His worst nightmare had come true, he had to choose between his best friend and his lover…… How did all of this happen, how did it become a choice between the two he was closest with. Why was it on Shuichi’s shoulders of who lives who dies. How did this happen in the span of two weeks…  
.  
.  
.  
.

“Saihara-Chan!~ Wakey Wakey” A certain purple haired liar yelled out from behind the big metal door that kept Shuichi safe at night. Shuichi stirred from his sleep awaking with a tiny yawn “Mhmm” The detective sat up throwing his blanket off letting out another yawn. “Kokichi…” He rubbed his eyes still half asleep “What time is it anyways…” Kokichi let out a sly giggle knocking on the door “It’s breakfast time Shumai~ Why else would I wake you up?”.

Shuichi sighed and stood up off his bed “Oh I don't know maybe because you had a nightmare…” The detective boy walked over to his door unlocking it and opening it, not to his surprise he saw the short purple haired male standing right outside of the door. “Just like the last time you knocked on my door while I was asleep” Kokichi huffed crossing his arms across his chest and walking down the hall toward the meeting hall “Shut up Saihara-Chan! It was only once…” Shuichi quickly followed after Kokichi letting out some laughter. ‘Oh, Kokichi…I know you just wanted me to cuddle you. I know you were lying to me, im not that stupid.’ The detective boy thought 

The duo finally showed up at the gymnasium, there sat two very familiar faces. Kaito and Maki, the training trio, were all together plus Kokichi. Kaito strolled up to Shuichi “Shuichi-Bro my side kick!” He grabbed Shuichi’s arm pulling him away from Kokichi “Shuichi-Bro what is he doing here?!” Kaito said indiscreetly pointing at Kokichi who just cheekly smiled and waved at Kaito “He told me it was breakfast time” He sighed before detaching himself from Kaito to walk over to Kokichi “Kokichi did you lie to me?” He looked down at the small purple haired boy with a face of disappointment, the boy just snickered at Shuichi “Well, of course, I'm a liar after all…” Kokichi told Shuichi with a pretty confident smile and tone. Shuichi sighed at Kokichi’s bluntness. ‘I would tell him to be honest but he Is being honest. God Kokichi is so complicated sometimes’ “Kokichi you should be a lot less blunt about being a liar” Kokichi just stepped back with a giggle as his response.

Maki cleared her through stepping forward “Kokichi, go away you are welcome here at this training session. I appreciate the fact you brought Shuichi here to us but you have to leave now” Maki walked up to Shuichi grabbing his shoulders and pulling him towards herself “Good one! You tell him Maki roll!” Kaito yelled out to Maki from the back of the room “But I wanna be with my beloved Saihara-Chan” Kokichi huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. He looked and sounded like a whiny child “Shumai tell them to let me stay and watch you train! Pleaseee” Kokichi whined. ‘He acts like a child when they don't get the toy they want, watching me train to be the toy in question.’ The detective boy let out a small sigh giving into Kokichi’s whining. 

“Fine, Kokichi can stay and watch me train but…” He walked over to Kokichi getting to his eye level, his voice tone dead serious “You have to stay quiet and behave, got it?” Kokichi nodded slightly at Shuichi, a tiny smirk forming on his face “Shumai you’re being so dominant today~ I like it…” Maki and Kaito glared at Kokichi. When it came to Kokichi being with Shuichi they acted like overprotective parents protecting their child from danger. Shuichi wasn’t quite taken aback by Kokichi’s comment because he heard them almost all the time at this point but, a small blush still dusted his cheeks “Kokichi don't say things like that! Besides didn’t I tell you to stay quiet?” 

Kaito stepped into the conversation interjecting his very unneeded opinion “I'm sure you did say that Shuichi-Bro, Me, and Maki roll heard you say It. Kokichi just doesn’t listen to anyone” Kaito walked over to Shuichi snatching him away from Kokichi. Kaito and Maki do act like protective parents over Shuichi and they have a good reason for It too, they don't want Shuichi to be dragged down into Kokichi’s web of manipulative lies, little to their knowledge Shuichi had already been wrapped In the web of Kokichi’s lies.

Kokichi huffed angrily at Kaito’s accusations “I listen to my beloved Saihara-Chan!” Kaito shook his head at Kokichi’s words letting out a sigh of disappointment, he opened his mouth to talk but Shuichi just gave him a look of I’ll handle this Kaito just stood there and nodded “Kokichi, If you were listening to me you would’ve heard me tell to be quiet while we train. Is this true or not?” Kokichi just shook his head knowing Shuichi was right. 

Maki looked at Kaito and walked over to him calmly “Kaito don't you wonder how Kokichi only listens to Shuichi” Kaito just shrugged, he’d never really thought of this before but It was kinda suspicious that It was only Shuichi Kokichi listened to, he never listened to Maki.“Maki Roll, what are you getting on? Do you think they’re…” He paused, shuddering “Getting Intimate…?” Maki looked at Kaito in shock, ‘How could he even think of that?! It couldn’t be true’ Maki thought. Shuichi was like her and Kaito’s child “Kaito that couldn’t be true! They don't even act like that!” She glared over to Shuichi and Kokichi, they didn’t look like lovers, Kokichi was just acting normal, well Kokichi level normal and Shuichi was just doing stretches, nothing out of the ordinary… 

Soon training was over Maki and Kaito got no training done at all.All the duo did was watch all of Shuichi and Kokichi interactions very very closely. “Kaito, nothing looks suspicious in between the two of them, Shuichi hasn’t even spoken a word to Kokichi, It’s just Kokichi yammering nonsense to Shuichi” Kaito and Maki let out sighs of relief, their Shuichi was safe from Kokichi’s web of manipulative lies. Or so it seemed Shuichi had already been entangled In Kokichi’s web of lies since that night when Kokichi slept with Shuichi…Maki and Kaito of course didn’t know about any of this. Shuichi sighed and looked at Kokichi who was just staring at him with a cheeky smile plastered all over his face. 

The detective boy stood up with a sigh “I'm going back to my room, training wore me out, It didn’t help that Kokichi woke me up, while I was asleep” Shuichi stood up with a yawn, he quickly walked off to his room. Little did Shuichi know a certain purple haired boy was following him. When Shuichi made It to his room, he turned around to see the purple haired boy standing behind him…


	2. His Sleepless Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kokichi cuddles  
> Kaito is a perv  
> Shuichi dies?!

“Kokichi?! What are you doing outside of my room?” Shuichi had a strong gut feeling this would happen…lately Kokichi has been more clingy, a lot more clingy. It's like Shuichi couldn’t escape Kokichi… It wasn’t all bad, It was nice to have someone with him but there still was the looming threat of every time he was alone with the purple-haired boy, he could die. “Well, my beloved Saihara-chan that's for me to know and for you never to find out” Kokichi let out a sly giggle and just pranced Into the detective boy’s room without an invitation, Shuichi on the other hand just stood there watching Kokichi prance Into his haven. 

”Kokichi! Stop right there” He went to grab Kokichi’s wrist but Kokichi pulled his arm away before Shuichi could grab hold of it. The detective boy fell forwards onto the hard concrete ground, Kokichi looked down at Shuichi on the floor giggling “Oh Shumai! I know you’re falling for me but you don't have to fall literally” Kokichi continued giggling while walking over to Shuichi’s bed lying down on It, surprisingly Shuichi’s bed didn’t smell musty like his own. Shuichi’s bed smelled like comfort…This Is the smell Kokichi hasn’t smelt In years. Kokichi let himself sink Into the detective boy’s bed without a second thought. Shumai’s bed It smells different…It doesn’t smell like the musty, shitty bed I have In my room, and It also smells different from the last time I slept on Shumai’s bed… 

The detective boy cleared his throat quickly snapping Kokichi out of his thoughts “Kokichi…” Shuichi walked over to his bed Kokichi was laying on and sat next to him “Why did you come to my room of all places? Why not go to Kaito’s room? I know you like teasing him…” Shuichi sighed, he knew he most likely would get a lie or a fabricated truth. Trying to decipher Kokichi’s lies and fabricated truths wore him out so much, the detective boy rested his tired head on his shoulder letting out another sigh “Cause I wanted to be with you Saihara-Chan” Kokichi smirked and sat up placing his face right next to Shuichi’s ear whispering Into It “Is something wrong with that my beloved detective?” The whisper sent shivers down Shuichi’s spine, his face dawning a tiny blush. “K-Kokichi, too close…” Shuichi pulled forward away from Kokichi’s face, the detective boy kept his face down to hide his blush from Kokichi knowing that once the small boy saw him In this flustered state he’d never let Shuichi live It down…Damn weasel, he always knows how and when to fluster me. Thought the detective boy but he wasn’t wrong every time Shuichi was weak or vulnerable Kokichi always went out of his way to fluster the detective, no matter the situation they were In. 

“Something wrong Mr. Detective?” Kokichi let himself fall back on the bed, the same damn cheeky smile he always wore plastered all across his face. The detective boy let out a soft sigh “Let me guess, staying the night In my room…?” By the time Shuichi turned around to get Ouma’s response but the small boy was already passed out, Saihara smiled at the sight of a peaceful sleeping Kokichi. The detective boy extended his hand out to Ouma’s head hesitantly petting him, Shuichi quickly pulled his hand away after Ouma stirred, thank Atua Ouma didn’t wake up from the touch, the detective boy petted Ouma’s head again. Shuichi liked the way Ouma’s soft hair felt against his fingertips.

Shuichi eventually felt himself getting tired and lay down right next to Kokichi almost spooning him In a way but not exactly spooning him… Shuichi continued petting Ouma, a soft smile and blush decorated the detective’s porcelain face. Shuichi never acknowledged It but, It was clear that the way he acted around Ouma was different from the way he acted around Kaito per se. It wasn’t a bad different though, he always seemed more…calm, like he was right now…Ouma’s soft tufts of purple hair Intertwined with Saihara’s frail porcelain hands, If he could, the detective boy would stay like this with Ouma forever but alas morning will break, a new motive will be set In stone and a new murder will most likely happen. Shuichi hated to admit It but this was the formula for their every day, every once In a while there will be a rare day that no murder takes place and the detective boy can relax but It’s very rare. 

One thing this Killing game has taught Shuichi Is that life Is precious and you should cherish every moment with everyone because you never know when you or someone you're close to will take their last breath… This was the thought that almost always kept Shuichi wide awake at night, having Kokichi basically In between his legs didn’t make things any better. This was gonna be a long sleepless night for Shuichi… The detective boy closed his eyes hoping that his thoughts wouldn’t haunt him and keep him wide awake, yet he was still awake… God Shuichi didn’t even know what time It was, that just made everything for him worse… It was just like every other night he spent In this cursed killing game. No sleep for Shuichi Saihara…

Soon dawn broke and Monokuma’s “lovely” morning announcement came on, 3 bells chimed and then the TV In Shuichi’s room flashed on showing Monokuma “Wakey Wakey Brats!” Monokuma cleared his throat and continued to speak “Meet In the gym to learn of your new motive!” The TV shut off back to black. The announcement didn’t even make the purple-haired male stir or even move a single muscle Ouma must be a heavy sleeper Shuichi thought but the purple-haired male was wide awake, he’d been awake since Monokuma’s morning announcement turned on, Ouma just wanted to stay like this with the detective boy just a little longer… ‘Just a little longer Shumai…’ Kokichi thought, to be frank, Kokichi would kill to stay like this with his beloved detective but alas all good things must come to an end. The purple-haired boy yawned reaching his hands out In front of him only to realize the porcelain hands wrapped around his stomach, he rolled over to face Saihara, his cheeky grin spread wide across his face “Morning Sleepy Head~” Saihara heard words like these things daily but the words still managed to fluster the detective boy. Kokichi Ouma, I will never be able to get a read on you… You’re just so……so unpredictable Shuichi thought while unwrapping his arms from around Ouma.

“Morning Kokichi…” Saihara finished his sentence with a tiny quiet yawn, he leaned up from his lying position, letting his legs dangle from the side of his bed. The navy-haired boy, as well as the purple-haired boy’s clothing and hair, looked rough, Shuichi’s hair looked a lot like Kokichi’s messy locks, his clothes were all wrinkled and pretty loose, same with Kokichi although his clothes were already pretty wrinkled and loose. Saihara stood up from the bed while Kokichi continued to lay Idly “Kokichi…” Saihara mumbled, a tiny blush still at home on the detective's face “We gotta go see whatever hell Monokuma has planned for us today…” Kokichi groaned at the detective boys’ comment and leaned up from his lying position with a groan “I could care less what that damn thing wants” Shuichi was about to respond when something Inside him triggered ‘I thought Kokichi liked the killing game and was on Monokuma’s side? What the hell…Something just Isn’t right with Kokichi’ Shuichi pondered his question before Kokichi’s movement to open the door snapped him out of his thoughts. 

“Well, Mr. Detective? We goin to see what the damn bear wants or not?” Kokichi’s hand was on the door handle, Saihara started walking over to Kokichi when they heard a certain someone’s voice… “Side-Kick!? You in there? Me and Maki-Roll were kinda worried when you didn’t show for breakfast, funny now I think about the little weasel wasn’t there either” That voice belonged to Kaito, Kokichi opened the door with a devilish smirk strutting out “He was rough last night~ Thanks to Shumai I won't be able to sit for a week!~” Ouma skipped down the hall still wearing that damn devilish smirk. Shuichi's face turned a bright red when Ouma’s sentence escaped his lips “Shuichi-Bro Is that true?! Did you guys” Kaito made an ok sign with his left and started pumping his right pointer finger through the O on his left hand, Shuichi’s face brightened at Kaito gesture, he started waving his hands in jazz hands style “Hell no! Ouma’s nothing more than a friend to me” Kaito stopped his gesture and let out a sigh of relief. Little did Saihara and Momota know Ouma was right outside the door listening to everything the space nerd and detective boy was saying. ‘Just a friend huh Saihara?’ Tears budded in the supreme leader's lavender eyes, he quickly wiped them away and silently ran down the hall to the gym.

“Well anyways Side-Kick, we should head to the gym to see what half and half bear wants” Shuichi just slightly nodded at Kaito. 

Now that he thought about It, was Kokichi more than a friend to him…? Maybe It was too soon to make a judgment about those things… Why was It taking Saihara so long to figure out how he felt about Ouma? It was different for Kadae, Saihara thought he loved Kadae… Maybe that was just an infatuation but It could've been right? When In the library they kissed each other and Saihara enjoyed every moment of the kiss. Saihara brought his hand up to touch his lips, this made the detective boy think, even more, Kadae practically forced herself onto Shuichi that day and he just let It happen all thanks to some damn infatuation… That day was a painful memory for Shuichi.

Kaito turned around to see if the detective was following him but Shuichi was not, he was “stuck” In place, he looked like a statue in a museum “Hey Shuichi-Bro you ok over there?” Kaito waved his hand a bit to try to snap Shuichi out of his thought Induced trance “Shuichi-Bro?” Kaito didn’t know what to do, so he did the most rational thing he could think of… (By rational I mean stupid) Kaito grabbed Shuichi practically comatose body and hauled It over his back piggyback ride style. Kaito slowly jogged down the hall to the gym with the comatose Shuichi on his back, he pushed through the doors “I think someone killed Shuichi!” Kokichi sighed at Kaito dumbassery, the space dork placed Shuichi’s comatose body on the floor of the gym to let everyone inspect It.


	3. Dead...I Think?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi Is Dead?!  
> Kokichi becomes a detective?
> 
> Tw; Mentions of suicide

The first two people that came running to the body were, of course, Maki and Kokichi, Maki bent down immediately grabbing Shuichi’s wrist to check his pulse “Shuichi’s alive… Kaito just overreacted, he probably just fainted besides-” Maki was cut off by none other than Kokichi. Ouma sighed, bending down to inspect Shuichi’s comatose body “If he was truly dead wouldn’t the announcement go off? And no one in this group is that fast, Kaito would probably catch the killer and he’d end up dead as well, right?” The whole group giggled at Kokichi logic, even Maki let out a sly giggle “Wow ya little abortion, detective boy must be rubbing off on you!” Miu Interjected slyly, next who commented on Kokichi’s speech patterns was Gonta “Gonta very Impressed with your words Ouma-Kun” A small blush dusted Kokichi’s face, he wasn’t used to getting compliments so, the purple-haired boy just scoffed at Gonta and Miu’s Interjections.

“Miu…” Kokichi paused like he was about to say something meaningful and kind to Miu but Instead, he said something rude and harsh “Keep you smelly breath In your dirty mouth” Kokichi made a closing mouth gesture with his left hand scoffing, In reaction to Kokichi’s blunt rudeness Miu make fake sob sounds, fake tears rolled down the Inventor girl’s cheeks these fake tears triggered Maki’s motherly Instincts, given Maki didn’t really like Miu but she sure as hell hated Kokichi more than she hated Kokichi, she did have her reasons for hating the supreme leader but she didn’t hate the liar to the point where she would murder him maybe… “Kokichi! Would you please SHUT UP!” Maki yelled at the supreme leader, Miu was about to comment but Maki shot her a glare signaling she wasn’t done speaking to the supreme leader brat. Maki angrily walked over to Kokichi pointing an angry pointer finger in his face. 

“Kokichi… I speak for everyone when I say this, your existence Is just a hindrance to us all! You never help out when we need It, all you do is screw things up and get In Shuichi’s way! So do us all a HUGE favor and get out of the gym, and every single one of our lives. Y'know what Kokichi, I’d be better If you were dead… Nobody would care If you died anyway” 

Kokichi never expected that to come from Maki… He never really expected anyone to tell him to kill himself. Ouma didn’t know how to respond to a statement like that, especially a harsh one… Tears streamed down Ouma’s porcelain face, his lavender eyes losing their usual mischievous sparkle. Everyone In the room would look at each other, then at Maki, then at the crying Kokichi, this was the first time they’d seen Kokichi cry about something or really anything. It was surprising for them to see Kokichi so… emotionally vulnerable It was so shocking to the group… 

The detective boy would start to regain consciousness due to Miu’s fake crying sounds, before the detective boy could say anything to Miu and Kokichi, Maki stepped In to deal with the situation. Saihara’s eyes got four times bigger once he heard the words Maki sprouted, telling Kokichi to commit suicide was unacceptable. Before he knew It Ouma was sobbing on the floor, no one trying to comfort him… They just watched In shock that Kokichi could even cry real tears… That day, the group showed their true colors towards Kokichi Ouma… 

Shuichi couldn’t bear to watch Ouma sob anymore, It brought too much mental strain on Saihara. So Saihara did the thing everyone else In the gym was afraid to do and that was. Comforting Kokichi. Saihara calmly walked over to Kokichi, Shuichi didn’t know how to handle these types of situations but he tried his best. He kneeled next to Kokichi and hesitantly put his hand on Kokichi’s back and started rubbing It up and down the supreme leaders back In an attempt to calm him, this did help a little It made Kokichi feel like Shuichi actually cared about him but then a certain phrase came to the purple-haired boy’s mind.

“You’re alone Kokichi and you always will be” 

This phrase just made even more tears stream down Ouma’s porcelain features, the phrase almost always kept Kokichi awake at night; it haunted him like a ghost of someone he murdered.

Shuichi was confused at the purple-haired boy’s louder sobs. Was comforting him a mistake? No, It couldn’t have been right? Kokichi was supposed to love the detective… The detective retracted his hand and did something the whole group never would expect, Shuichi hugged the smaller crying boy In another attempt to comfort him the smaller boy eased Into the hug that he was receiving. During all this commotion Monokuma popped out of nowhere to Interrupt the heartfelt moment. “Puhuhu… I see that one of you has finally lost It Puhuhu” The whole group except for Kokichi and Shuichi’s attention turned to the mechanical build-a-bear. Shuichi on the other hand was way too worried about the mental state of Kokichi to worry about whatever Monokuma wanted with them. 

“K-Kokichi…” Saihara stuttered “Are you gonna be ok?” Kokichi wasn’t the type to show his true feelings and he proved It many times but Saihara had a gut feeling that these tears that Kokichi cried were true and not a lie but Saihara knew that Ouma would play the tears off as a lie or him just playing around. In response to Saihara’s question, Kokichi just gave the detective boy a slight nod “Kokichi don't take what Maki said to heart, please… We can’t lose another person especially If we lose that person to suicide…” Kokichi would give the detective another slight nod, with that nod the Supreme leader wiggled out of the Detective boy’s embrace and stood up. Shuichi also did the same walking over to Harukawa and Momota. Maki shot Shuichi an annoyed glare and was about to open her mouth when Monokuma Interrupted her. “Now that the couple’s lovefest Is over I can tell you brats the motive… The motive Is-” Monokuma was immediately cut off by Momota’s yelling “Shuichi-Bro!? You’re dating that- That- WEASEL?!” Momota shakily pointed to Ouma who was staying very unusually quiet.

Shuichi was about to open his mouth to defend himself when Monokuma let out an annoyed grunt when Shuichi was about to Interrupt him “Talk about your damn lovefest on your own time! Now let me say the damn motive!” Monokuma glared at Momota and Saihara before speaking again “The motive for today Is called…”


	4. The Motive for a Murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New motives and some fun game

“The motive for murder this time Is called… Highschool Dropouts!” Once these words came out of the mechanical bear’s mouth, everyone got a puzzled look on their face, 'High school dropouts? What could that possibly mean? And what does he mean by dropouts?’ Thought Saihara. Monokuma spoke up once again, “You brats are probably thinking “Oh Mr. Monokuma Sir, what could that possibly mean?” Well, If you successfully get away with murder, you and one other of your choice get to drop out of the Ultimate academy! Puhuhu…” And with that, Monokuma disappeared, leaving everyone on edge.

Shuichi and Kaito both opened their mouths, ready to speak but Maki shot the space dork a glare signaling to him to let Shuichi talk first. “W-Well I don't think what Monokuma said is the truth… Why would he let two people leave? Why not just the blacked? It's pretty suspicious…” Kaito was Shuichi hype-man so this was his time to hype Shuichi up “Yeah you tell them Shuichi-Bro! We’d never doubt you! Except maybe the weasel!” The navy-haired boy and purple-haired boy let out in-sync groans, which made the Supreme leader’s eyes twinkle - seriously, Kokichi truly was a child at heart - and Maki decided It’d be a good idea to chime In her opinion as well. “We should lock Kokichi In a closet or his room, we all know he’d murder every single one of us, just to be with - as he puts it - “His beloved Saihara-Chan”, But that means we should all be on our top guard”

Kokichi huffed at the accusation thrown at him by Maki, “How are you so sure that I’d kill someone? How do we know that you’re not planing a murder and throwing the blame on me? Besides, being an assassin, you know how to specialize In killing your targets swiftly, am I correct?” Maki scoffed at Kokichi’s accusation. Yeah, she was an assassin, but she never fucked up the trials like Kokichi, she never bragged about how much she LOVED the killing game like Kokichi. These accusations started an intense stare-off between the two, but it was soon cut off by Gonta’s voice. “Gonta think we should have sleepover! That way no one murder”. Shuichi didn’t oppose this idea like everyone thought he would. “I think that’d be a great Idea. Good thinking Gonta.” Gonta smiled at the praise he was given, while Maki, Kokichi, and Miu groaned. 

Kokichi extended his arm to point at Miu, “I have to sleep In the same room as that cum dumpster?!” As Kokichi spoke, Maki shot him a death glare but of course Miu *HAD* to say something back to the supreme leader. “Well, I have to sleep In the same room as you, ya little abortion! You think I'm happy about that?! But at least I get to sleep with my Kiibo~!” Kiibo blushed at Miu’s very blunt statement, making Kokichi snicker “Miu… Are you sure robot boy has a dick to dump his cum Into you? The last time I checked, he didn't” The Inventor and The Supreme Leader's bickering went on for a while until Maki finally snapped at the two of them, “Will you two shut up! We already constantly hear your bickering during class trials. We don't wanna hear It now.” Maki growled while walking off to do her own thing and probably planning a murder…

Night dawned sooner than expected and as spoken of they all met up In the gym for a night of “fun” and chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this chapter is short but the next chapter will make up for it! But i hate to inform that I have to take a month hiatus I'll be back mid January!


	5. Sleepovers, Lies and Deceitful Truths Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huhuhuhuhu just read the chapter and find out what shit goes down
> 
> TW; Rape

“Gonta, if I may ask, why’d you pick the gym of all places to have a sleepover?” Shuichi queried. Gonta was about to respond when Miu opened her loud mouth to interject a comment, “Well Pooichi, It’s the biggest place where all of you fuckers can gang bang me” 

Shuichi just shook his head at Miu’s comment, a small blush dusting his upper cheekbones, but of course, Kokichi had to respond to Miu with sometimes 10 times worse “If they’re gonna gang bang anybody It's gonna be me. But If anything, I want Shumai to be the one taking my virginity~” This just made the blush on Shuichi’s cheeks get even redder, and Miu quickly caught wind of Shuichi’s blush and just *HAD* to comment on It. “Ooh~ Looks like the little virgin struck a chord with virgin #2 over here” Kokichi didn’t notice Shuichi blush at his comment, but once the inventor pointed it out, he let out a sly giggle.

“Now, don't go catching feelings for me Shumai~”

This flirtatious and playful comment made Shuichi's hand’s sweat and his eyes subtly water, the sentence reminded him of something that happened earlier in the game, with someone important to Shuichi… Her name was Kaede Akamatsu, The Ultimate Pianist. Earlier In the killing game, while Kaede was still alive, Shuichi and the pianist were In the library trying to figure out the mastermind, and during this, Kaede said the same thing to the detective.  
.  
.  
.

“Now, don't go catching feelings for me Shuichi” 

Kaede said, while stacking books up on the shelf, then Kaede looked back at Suichi “I could die any second Shu…I don’t want you to be heart-broken, ok? Promise me, if I die...” Kaede paused, and climbed down from the ladder, looking the detective boy directly In the eyes. Then the pianist did something… Something lustful. 

The pianist grabbed the detective boy’s uniform collar pulling him closer to her body planting a rough kiss on the detective’s lips. The pianist was completely run over with lust… What was she gonna say to Shuichi? It probably wasn’t Important If she forgot, right…? Now, the detective wasn’t handling this well, he didn’t know what to do… Kaede was forcing herself onto him, all he could do was wait, wait until she stopped smothering him. The pianist’s kisses were rough but soft, the detective could feel himself be pushed against the bookcase, the pianist’s backpack dropping onto the floor, her tie coming loose. 

The pianist had a different look In her eyes, one filled with nothing but lust for the detective. Shuichi felt Kaede’s hands travel to his uniform buttons, she started to unbutton them, smirking kinda like Kokichi… The pianist’s hand traveled from his fully unbuttoned blazer to her vest starting to take It off, was Kaede trying to rape the detective…? Once Kaede stripped herself of almost everything she was wearing, only leaving on her bra and panties, surprisingly her underwear was lacy and so was her bra… Saihara was just embarrassed, flustered, and frankly worried, Saihara was caught off guard by his thoughts and that's when he felt Kaede grinding… Grinding against him… The detective boy wanted to yell for someone, he wanted to tell Kaede to stop but something in him stopped those reactions… “I’ll be gentle with you Shu” Kaede momentarily stopped grinding to think “Let's have a safeword, something you’d never say In sex, Ok Shu?” The detective boy nodded at the pianist “How ‘bout Monokuma?” Shuichi just nodded at the pianist.   
.  
.  
.  
This memory brought subtle tears to the detective’s eyes, Kokichi easily picked up on the detective boy’s tears, I mean, of course, he’d be able to pick up little subtle things like that… Kokichi would cry subtly at times, he didn’t want the others to think that the Ultimate Supreme Leader was weak. Kokichi wanted to comfort Shuichi, but not in front of this many people, maybe later…

“Gonta think we should play game!” Gonta cheerfully said, trying to get the groups’ attention. Kokichi looked in Gonta’s direction, smirking, “How ‘bout we play something fun… Like, I dunno, two truths, and a lie? Truth or dare maybe? Whaddaya say, Shumai?” Kokichi smirked in Shuichi’s direction, then his smirk slowly faded due to a certain space geeks voice “OI, ya little weasel! We also get a say In what we get to play, not just my side-kick gets to choose! That's unfair!” Kaito blabbered on, everyone around him seeming to agree, even Miu seemed to agree but she also had something to say, of course… “I say we play a fun sex game!” Miu spat out, Maki already had enough of this bullshit and she snapped again… “Kokichi! Miu! Hush! This sleepover Is Gonta’s Idea, how about we let Gonta choose what game we play?” The two groaned at the statement made, In response, Maki shot them a glare that could shatter glass. “I don't want to hear any complaints or a body is about to be fuckin discovered. Am I clear?!” Maki snapped at the duo, the Inventor and Supreme leader gave a faint nod to the assassin, as a peace treaty for good behavior.

Maki looked over at Gonata with a soft smile, “Gonta, what game would you like to play?” Gonta made a slight humming sound before responding. “Gonta would like to play Truth or dare. Just like Ouma-Kun suggests!” Gonta cheerily said, he wanted him and Kokichi to be friends after all. Gonta’s choice was followed by groans from Kaito and Miu, but Maki quickly silenced them with a do you wanna die? glare. “I’ve never played truth or dare before, but I'm sure I can catch on,” Kiibo spoke, but Instantly regretted It due to the supreme leader bursting out into laughter. “Neeheehee, how could a robot that should know everything not know what truth or dare is?” Kokichi’s quiet laugh soon turned Into psychotic laughter. “K-Kokichi? A-Are you ok? Is there something wrong?” The detective pondered. Something was off about Kokichi, and even though he couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was, he just knew that something was up.


	6. Sleepovers, Lies and Deceitful Truths Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot THICKENS

Kokichi turned to the detective with a devilish grin. “Why I’m just fine Shumai~” 

Kaito cleared his throat, trying to break the tension In the room. “Let’s Ignore the gremlin going batshit crazy and how ‘bout we play truth or dare?” Maki gave a refreshing smile towards Kaito, while Gonta smiled goofily. “Gonta ask, can Gonta go first?” Everyone was already used to how Gonta spoke, but even though it was still funny to hear him speak with such Improper grammar, it had a certain charm to it.

Everyone In the room - except for Himiko, who was passed out in a corner - sat in a tight-knit circle. Maki cleared her throat and prepared to speak. “Alright Gonta, you go first” Gonta was of course smiling like an idiot “Ouma-Kun, truth or dare?” Kokichi made an annoyed face at Gonta and proceeded to let out a long, exaggerated sigh, “I’ll choose truth I guess” Maki glared at the small liar “Kokichi do you swear to tell the truth and only the truth?” The small gremlin looked at Maki and groaned, “dO yOu sWeAr tO tEll oNlY thE trUth?” Kokichi mocked, changing his voice to sound like Maki which made the assassin groan “Aww don’t be a coward” Miu teased the small panta addict, causing a slight blush to coat his face. “Fine fine, dare I guess!” 

Gonta was still a smiling buffoon, “Gonta dares you to…” Gonta paused, he wasn’t gonna make Kokichi do something awful, but Gonta still wanted to make Kokichi do something that would embarrass him. “Tell us if you like someone!” The Supreme Leader’s face flushed a bright red at Gonta’s comment and he turned away from everyone, hiding the embarrassed look on his face, “No! Why would I, the Ultimate Supreme Leader, like anyone of you peasants?!” Kokichi snapped, but the blush spreading from the tip of his nose to his ears said otherwise. Maki shot him a death glare as a warning to be truthful since this was his dare after all, but the chances of him listening were low since this was Kokichi. “Choose to believe me or not. I hate every single one of you peasants with a burning passion, ya hear me?” Suichi didn’t want to admit it, but the words stung, they stung a lot.

“Now it’s my turn to choose a victim...Hmmm,” Kokichi pondered, Who to torture? Who to torture? Ah, I know exactly who… The short boy thought “Why, Shumai, I pick you…” Kokichi pointed at Saihara, with a devilish grin plastered across his face. The detective boy looked at the supreme leader in shock. Why pick me of all people? He could’ve picked Miu, but he chose me… “I...Uhm...I’ll choose truth” The Supreme Leader gave Shuichi a toothy grin, “Well, Saihara, I’ll ask you the same thing Gonta asked me… Is there anyone that peaks your interest?” This question flustered the detective, his whole face turned a shade of red “W-W-Well of course… I-I do…. I-I do like someone,” Kokichi smirked at the response he got, but for all Kokichi knew, Shuichi could like Maki or Himiko, hell even Kaito or Kiibo.“Ooo, do elaborate for us Mr. Detective~” Kokichi’s fingers were crossed behind his back Please don't be Kaito, Please don't be Kaito, Please don't be Kaito! The small panta addict thought. Kokichi would not lose his beloved Saihara-Chan to a stupid space buffoon “I-Its hard t-to say….I don't know if I truly love them or not...or if they even care about me…” Saihara muttered this statement only made Kokichi smile even more “My, My Shuichi...leading us on I see?” Kokichi spoke only getting a grunt from Miu.

“Save yer lover’s qurall for later ya fuckin virgins” Miu projected, only getting a nod from Maki “Uhm...I guess It’s my turn...Uhm Tsumugi...Truth or dare?” Shuchi asked the cosplayer leaving her to make a few ‘hm’ sounds before making her choice “I choose dare!” Damn The detective thought There was something I wanted to ask her about...I’ll wait until next time I get picked “Tsumugi I dare you…” The detective boy made a hm sound while trying to think of something that would benefit them later, Shuichi had his suspicions of who was the mastermind behind all this shit but he wasn’t quite sure. Saihara had narrowed It down to 3 people, Kokichi, Kiibo, and Tsumugi.

“I dare you to..tell us everything you know about this killing game and Monokuma” The detective spoke, he was on a hot trail and didn’t plan on getting off of it until Shirogane spilled what she knew. This way is going to be Shuichi’s way of sniffing out the mastermind behind this damned game.

Shuichi’s dare only earned gasps from the others In the group and a slight panic arose on the cosplayers’ faces. “W-Well Shuichi, I know as much as you do!” Saihara smirked, this was going all according to his plan… “If you know as much as we do, then tell us all you know Shirogane” The cosplayer nervously laughed before she started speaking, she was retelling all the prior events up to the present events. “There, now do you believe I’m not the mastermind, Shuichi?” Shirogane queried, the detective only gave her a slight nod. Shuichi was impressed with her retelling, but he still had his suspicions about her. “It’s your turn, whore” Miu commented, the cosplayer nodded before clearing her throat and starting to speak “Truth or dare….” The cosplayer went quiet, leaving the room to go silent, only leaving the soft whispers of the air conditioning humming throughout the gym. Iruma finally broke the silence after a few seconds. “C’mon cosplayer whore, just fuckin choose!” Iruma exclaimed, letting out an exaggerated sigh. “If you’re so impatient, why don’t you take a turn then? Truth or dare, Mui?”

“Dare, of course, I’m not a coward!”Mui exclaimed loudly, shooting Kokichi a look that seemed to say coward and he glared back, his eyes saying “It's not cowardliness, it’s wisdom, as you’ll see soon enough”. And true to his words, Shirogane’s dare left the strawberry blonde inventor blushing. “Since we’re on this topic, is there anyone here you like romantically, and if so, who?” The inventor blushed at the cosplayer’s question. Iruma started her sentence with a stutter before turning into the inventor projecting “Wh-Why...Why would you wanna know, cosplayer whore?! Do you really wanna get in the sheets with me?!” Miu’s comment made everyone in the room snicker except for Tsumugi who blushed, “It's not like that Iruma-San, It’s just tha-” The cosplayer was cut off by a sound coming from the loudspeaker it sounded like the body discovery announcement Ding Dong Bing Bong The loudspeaker rang Monokuma’s high pitched squeaky voice emerging from it. “All you degenerate brats go to bed!” The loudspeaker shut off as quickly as it turned on. Miu huffed at the announcement, while Kokichi let a muffed whine… The night was an awful time for Kokichi, only rarely had peaceful nights anymore.

Kokichi’s sleeping bag was in a corner of the gym. It was pretty close to Saihara’s sleeping bag. Shuichi was Kokichi’s only comfort in life. Soon the gym blacked out with everyone in their sleeping bags. Kokichi’s lavender eyes fluttered shut, his mind escaping off to the dream world. Kokichi was back again… Back to that awful place… Gracefield orphanage. The situation was very familiar, he re-lived it almost every night. His naked kid body and his abuser locked in a room, nobody believed the small Ouma when he told the others at the orphanage. Why would anybody believe that a grown man was raping a 12-year-old child… Every time the nightmare was at its climax, Kokichi was left in the room crying, bruise marks all over, some love bites, Ouma was always left helpless and was forced to live through it with a smile…   
.  
.  
.  
“No! St-Stop! It hurts!” The younger Ouma pleaded with tears in his eyes. “Shut up you filthy wrench!” His abuser yelled, slamming a leather whip against Ouma’s bruised back, no matter how much he pleaded, it wouldn’t stop. “Pl-Please...Stop….” Ouma muttered, only gaining another whip. “You speak when I say! Now make some noise!” The man grunted “I wanna hear you scream and moan and wail!” Ouma did as he was told of him… just like always… He let out high-pitched moans, he let out screams of pain, he wailed for help, yet every time he did this, he gained a new bruise. Ouma was flipped over onto his back, now looking his abuser in the eyes, these eyes belong to something straight outta hell. “Be a good boy for me, Ko, and I won't hurt you ok? Just do as I say” His abuser said softly, trying to sugarcoat his words. Ouma let out more wails, trying to get someone to hear him but nothing… All he got was more bruises to line his back. His abuser’s soft tone quickly changed, he was now pulling at Ouma’s hair and biting at him, after a while of the same torture over and over again, it stopped… His abuser left the room, and left Kokichi to his quiet sobs.

Ouma soon the left room with a fake peppy smile but pain in his eyes, he limped down the long hallway of Gracefield, finally making it to the kitchen where he could maybe ice his bruises and bite marks, but when Ouma made it to the kitchen he locked eyes his with his abuser, who smirked devilishly at him. The man walked over, casually bending down to whisper into his ear, “You want a round two that badly?” Kokichi looked at him with horror on his face and shook his head, but alas, his abuser just laughed at him, Ouma was quickly shirtless and had his abuser leaning over him “Here Ko, let me kiss these to make you feel better… The sisters do it but I think getting healing kisses from me will make them heal faster” The man planted rough kisses onto the bruises and bite marks on Kokichi’s skin, only making him start to cry again. “Shut it ya brat!” The man stopped kissing Ouma’s back and roughly slapped Ouma across the face “I'm just tryin’ to help ya!” His abuser yelled, as soon as Kokichi knew it, he was thrown in the storage closet of the Gracefield kitchen, crying for help.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! More chapters coming In the future! I'll try to post once or twice a month. Be sure to leave kudos and write a comment to tell me how you like the fic so far


End file.
